tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 32
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 32 4th Era 110, 16th of Sun's Height, Summerset Isle Curwe waited until Akadil was out of sight before she called Balasian. "Balasian! I'm home!" The front door burst open and he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly as he kissed her deeply. He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, "I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much." She cupped his white cheeks in her golden hands and smiled. "Me too. Its good to be back." Balasian smiled, as if he had a surprise planned. "Do you notice anything different?" Holding him at arm's length, Curwe looked around. What...what seemed different? Something was changed.... Was it the house? It seemed...somehow different. She hadn't noticed earlier, since she was occupied with her cargo and bidding farewell to her new friend. She turned back to him, and saw he was watching her face closely, looking for a reaction. "Is it the house? It seems...cleaner." she said, noticing his growing smile. He grinned happily. "Yes. You are correct." He took her hand. "Come inside. There's more." "But there are things to unpack..." she protested as he gently pulled her along. "They can wait a few minutes. They are just boxes and bags, after all. Not animals." Balasian replied, pulling her into the house. "They won't wander off." * * * She sat down in a chair near the bed. "Wow." She glanced around at the almost sparkling room once more. The rest of the house was meticulously cleaned, as well. "You cleaned... everything." He sat on the bed facing her. "Yes. It felt like I should do something when you were gone. Something to take my mind off your absence." "Hey!" she reproached playfully, but then aknowledged that she had been doing the same thing, too. "No, I know. Not that there wasn't enough stuff to keep me busy, but actually keeping my mind off that you weren't there with me made everything easier to take." She smiled over at him. "Not that I didn't miss you. I did. Terribly. And now I'm back." He nodded in understanding. "So how was Firsthold?" She leaned back in the chair. "Okay, I suppose. Two things of note, however: Eldacar's house was shaped like a clump of mushrooms. No kidding," she added, noting Balasian's rising eyebrows. "And the Aldmeri Dominion contacted me...twice." Dread filled his heart. "What did they want?" "Eldacar's alchemy supplies and notes. They also bought a few potions." "You...you sold them? They could do anyth--" She scowled. "Relax. I didn't sell them exactly what they wanted. While the buying agent left to have some soldiers pick the merchandise up, I ...shall we say, 'modified' them? I diluted the potions. Whatever they were for - I had no idea, and still don't - they are not the same strength they were previously." "How did you accomplish this without them noticing? The Dominion is very...alert." She shook her head. "They didn't notice anything, as far as I know. In fact, they treated me with respect. They still made me uncomfortable, though." Balasian furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean that they didn't act as if you were under suspicion? They suspect everyone, likely even their own members." "Yes." "Hmm..." He pressed his lips together as he thought. He couldn't fathom why they had been so...cordial to her. A lady comes from a remote beach and they are not suspicious of her, like they are of nearly everyone else? They attempt to rid the Isles of all those not loyal or of "unpure" bloodlines, yet they leave Curwe alone? He was not finding fault with the Dominion on this - not at all - but he was merely curious. He closed his eyes and sighed. Perhaps it was nothing. He was just glad she was back. He opened his white eyes. "Are you hungry? I made some bread while you were gone and...some fixings to go with it." She smiled gratefully. "I was hoping you'd been able to feed us both, not waiting for me to fix us something when I came back." It was his turn to be playfully insulted. He lifted his delicately tapered chin and took on a lofty air, raising his eyebrows and stating with a haughty accent, "I am more than capable of feeding myself. I do not need your help on that part." She giggled at his expression. He let his "air" fall away and laughed himself. The mattress squeaked softly as he rose, and he offered her a hand to get out of the chair. "Come on," he said, holding her hand as they walked to the kitchen. "Let's eat, then you can show me what you brought back with you in that mountain of crates." Both were grinning widely, elated to be in the other's presence again, and Curwe pecked him on the cheek. Category:Blog posts